


International Threesome Day

by Jolien



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fun In Bed, Goodnight is insatiable, Handcuffs, Happy Sex, Inappropriate Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, gratuitous use of Spanish and French nicknames, more Vanilla than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolien/pseuds/Jolien
Summary: Goodnight, Billy and Vas celebrate their favorite holiday.





	International Threesome Day

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: wanderingsmith
> 
> -
> 
> This fic was written in March 2018. I've been waiting to see where this 'verse would take me (Goody, Billy and Vas want to go places - and have - at least in my head xD) which is why it took a long time to start editing. My style has changed a little since then, I think, but I decided to go with the "old one" for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy your 6k helping of pure NSFW smut.

Goodnight all but skipped down the aisle with a swing in his step, fingertips of his free hand brushing along the seemingly endless rainbow-spread of bottles and tubes. Some of them tried hard to look inconspicuous in discreet watery blues and grays; others openly praised their purpose, promising ‘silky smooth sensations’ and ‘buttery glides’ in big, colorful print.

Reaching the end of the aisle, Goodnight saw Billy walk out the next one over, still managing to look as casual as you please despite having browsed the ‘naughtiest toys on the planet’ section for half an hour. Of course, Billy also had no problem making his long-sleeved shirt and tight black pants look like standard above-30 getup – centigrade, that was. His hair was done up in a messy bun and he’d forgone his contacts today for a pair of thick-rimmed glasses that de-aged his already ageless face by a good ten years. The contents of the orange basket he’d picked up at the front were hidden under a stack of napkins and a collection of marker pens.

Goodnight hid his own conquest behind his back and pouted. “No fair.” 

Billy smirked. “No peeking.” 

He peered down the aisle Goodnight had come from and his face lit up. “Great, lube. Which one do you want?” 

“If this night is going to go my way, we’ll need silicone. Lots of silicone,” Goodnight drawled, motioning for Billy to walk in front – partly because he didn’t want him to see what he was holding, but also because of the magnificent view. 

Billy eyed the array of lubes, quickly finding their preferred brand. The bottles came in two sizes, and his hand hovered over the smaller for a split second before thinking better of it. He dropped the larger one in his basket.

Goodnight cleared his throat. “Cher, it’s only half past three.” 

Billy snorted, plucked another bottle off the shelf and turned to walk out the end. Grinning, Goodnight followed, grabbing a third bottle on the way. 

“Just in case,” he said, putting the item in the basket. His fingers brushed the more innocuous household items, but Billy quickly pulled the basket out of reach with a warning look. 

In front of them, rows and rows of different products, from cleaning agents to cat food, stretched out. At the far end, a single cashier operated the register.

Billy checked his watch. “Vas is probably home by now. We’re meeting at his?”

Goodnight nodded.

Billy hooked the basket into his elbow and slid two fingers into his back pocket, producing a fifty dollar bill. “That enough for what you’ve planned for us?”

“Plenty.”

Goodnight tucked the money in with his surprise, still behind his back.

“I’ll wait for you at the car. Come after me in five minutes.”

Goodnight pulled a face. “You really don’t have to be that suspicious, you know. I wouldn’t rob myself of the surprise on a day like this.”

Billy rolled his eyes. “Go get some bananas while you’re waiting. We’re gonna need the protein.”

“Electrolytes, cher.”

“The big ones, then.”

He sauntered off, hips swaying, and the clinical overhead lighting defined the rise of his ass with sharp shadows.

Goodnight felt a tell-tale tingle in his lower belly and hastily ducked back into the lube-aisle. He’d need to go all the way back to the front of the store for fruits and veggies, which was likely exactly what Billy had intended. Then again, a nice, thick banana had many uses. Maybe he should get some cucumbers too. Lips curling, Goodnight snatched up a pack of condoms.

 

–

 

Vas was indeed home when they arrived at his place, bustling away in the kitchenette. Goodnight and Billy toed off their boots and stacked them against the wall.

The loft – a renovated warehouse that highlighted its industrial charms with uncovered red brick walls on the inside and a handful of giant windows letting in the late-afternoon sunlight – looked more tidy than usual. The stairs leading up to the mezzanine-slash-‘bedroom’ were almost completely free of stray pieces of clothing or camera equipment, the cushions on the couch piled in an orderly fashion in a corner and the various souvenirs Vas brought back from his trips sat side by side with potted cacti and books on the wall-shelves.

Billy rounded the fridge that separated the entrance from the kitchenette. “Someone cleaned up.”

Vasquez shot him a grin but didn’t move from the stove. “It’s been three months, loco. If a mess hasn’t taken care of itself by then, you have to help it along.” 

Chucking, Goodnight walked right up to Vas and slid his arms around his waist, rising on his tiptoes to press a kiss to the nape of his neck. “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?”

“Bean soup.” 

“Sounds interesting.” Billy leaned up to Vas’ side for a quick smooch. “That’s not our surprise, right?” 

Vas put the cover on the pot and licked the spoon with a hum. “No, of course not.” He moved out of Goodnight’s arms to drop it into the sink, but Goodnight caught his hand, turning the utensil to run his tongue along where Vas’ had just been, tasting salt and spice. 

Vas let him, but gestured towards the stove with his other hand. “Turn that down, loco?”

Goodnight licked the sauce from his lips. “Mon choux, that trip to Baton Rouge was totally worth it.”

Vas blinked. “That’s a Mexican dish.”

“But my mother taught you cooking.”

“It was worth it for other reasons, too,” Billy threw in before an argument could ensue, and curled a finger under Goodnight’s chin. At first, Goodnight thought he was going for a kiss, but then he licked a trace of soup from the corner of Goodnight’s mouth.

Goodnight caught his tongue between his lips and crushed their mouths together. Billy met him with equal force, yanking him close, and liquid heat that burned like the chili sluiced down his spine. He whimpered, greedy for more.

Behind them, Vas cleared his throat. “Bomboncito, not in my kitchen.” 

Billy drew back with one last nip to Goodnight’s bottom lip, leaving him weak in the knees. “Where to?” 

Vasquez’ eyes sparkled. “Bedroom.” 

He offered his hand to Goodnight, who held up a finger and quickly grabbed Billy’s bag from where they’d stashed it next to their shoes, and then followed them up the narrow metal stairs. 

The mezzanine, bathed in orange glow from a large window with a fantastical view of the botanical gardens, was completely taken up by Vas’ huge bed. To its left and right, they’d squeezed in two nightstands, one holding a lamp and the other a stack of magazines and a cluster of soft drinks, carbonated water and iced tea. Snug against the railing around the mezzanine stood a low dresser which usually held Vas’ lap-top but was spotlessly clean right now. A dark-red curtain that could be closed to shut off the ‘bedroom’ from the rest of the loft, like a comfy cave, was tucked up in the corner. Over the bed itself hung a panorama shot of Mexico City at night: tall skyscrapers lit up by orange dots of windows and white-red streaks of car lights. Below, on the citrus yellow comforter, sat a small, beige box tied off with a ribbon. Completely unassuming. 

Billy took his bag from Goodnight and stuck a hand in, pulling out something loosely enveloped in a panda-printed napkin. He placed it beside the box and inside the paper, a plastic wrapper crinkled. Then he gave the bag back to Goodnight. “Your turn.” 

“Mine’s not wrapped,” Goodnight pointed out. 

“Just put the bag on the bed?” 

Goodnight looked from him to Vas, who nodded, gesturing to the pile of surprises. “How are we going to do this? Rock, Paper, Scissors?” 

“Winner opens one present of his choosing and the one whose package has been opened is next,” Billy added, holding up his fist.

Vas leaned over from the other side and did the same.

Goodnight shook his fingers. “One, two...”

“THREE,” Vasquez yelled, opening his palm flat. 

He did it so quickly Goodnight had enough time to adjust his reaction and, instead of the stone he was going for, held up scissors. Billy, sadly, had the same idea, and went for the stone.

Goodnight’s face fell. “Damn.” 

“Blind rematch,” said Vas. 

Billy smirked. “Or we could strip every time we’re tied?” 

“Both promising options. I’d suggest we rock-paper-scissors for which we do, but I have a feeling it’s going to end up like this again,” Goodnight said dryly. He held up his fist and turned his head away. “One, two – three!”

This time, he went for the stone. He couldn’t help but peek immediately, eyes falling on Vas’ two digits first and then Billy’s. Goodnight’s eyes widened. “I win! Yes! And I’m going to open this little treasure!” 

He dove for the beige box and almost ripped off the ribbon. It fell off without a sound, gliding coolly against his wrist. Goodnight lifted the lid, peering inside. Two cubes rested in a tiny, see-through silk bag. Both of them were no bigger than a cherry, without any strings to hold them, so they were not for insertion. One of them had a big question mark on the upper side, the other a single word: LICK.

Goodnight cocked his head. “Dice?” 

“Yep.” Vas held out a hand, waiting for Goodnight to open the bag and drop the dice into his palm. Then he lifted one between two fingers, so they could see the word NECK written in bold comic sans on its surface. “This one has body parts on it. The other actions. It’s a game.” 

“My kind of man,” Goodnight smirked. He made to take the dice back but Vasquez drew them out of reach. 

“You don’t want to spoil the surprise, right?”

Goodnight sighed theatrically. “Fine, be that way. Since that was your gift, you get to choose the next. Hurry up.”

Vasquez wagged a finger. “Be patient.” 

“Not in his repertoire,” Billy snorted.

“Wouldn’t be in yours either after walking around the store all day getting blue balls,” Goodnight huffed. 

Billy’s grin turned predatory. “Do you need some ice?” 

He made to get up and Goodnight grabbed his arm. “Don’t you dare!” 

“Show some respect for the poor man’s odyssey of plight, loco,” Vasquez chuckled, curling his hands over Goodnight’s hips and leaning in to nuzzle his cheek. “Maybe he wants to tell us all the things he thought about while waiting for his problem to pass?” 

He nipped Goodnight’s neck, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive hairs. His hand slid down to rest warmly on the half-hard bulge in Goodnight’s pants.

Goodnight shuddered. “No way, I’m not waiting any longer. Unpack your gift.”

“I’m on it,” Vas purred and slid the zipper down.

Goodnight’s hips jerked involuntarily into the pressure. With a groan of loss, he pushed Vas away. “Billy, do something. He’s stalling again.” 

Billy laughed and handed over his napkin-slash-plastic wrapped package. “Here, unleash your talented hands on this.”

Vasquez turned the gift over, then brought it up to his ear to shake it, smirking at Goodnight and taking his sweet time. “You know what this is?”

“No,” Goodnight shook his head with a mournful little sigh. “And I fear I never will.” 

“You didn’t let me peek either,” Billy shot back. He reached for his bag and fumbled for the compartment that had Goodnight’s surprise in it. “Since this is going to be mine–,” he broke off and lifted an eyebrow at Goodnight. “You let me buy three bottles of lube and you got some yourself too? _Seriously?_ ” 

“One can never bee too well prepared, cher!” 

Billy’s other eyebrow joined the first at his hairline as he read the label. “Ginger lube. To ‘stimulate your sex drive and spice up your sensual experience’… No, thanks. Any _more_ sex drive and you’ll start humping the furniture.” 

Goodnight beamed, suddenly elated that they had the whole night before them. He knew Billy usually didn’t like to be passive, but he bottomed like a champ; loose enough to pour him like pudding, sweaty hair sticking to his face as he threw his head from one side to the other, whimpering and whining every time Goodnight hit that spot inside him. Goodnight hadn’t been able to think about anything else than using that lube on Billy since he found it, to drive him mindless with the burning pleasure. “There’s also some condoms in there, in case we want to make use of the veggies.”

Billy’s mouth dropped open. “That’s what the zucchini is for?”

“Why are you surprised?”, Vas asked, stopping the unwrapping-process to sneak his hands under Goodnight’s t-shirt. “It’s not like he eats vegetables.” His mouth curled into a smirk. He dipped an enticing finger under the waistband of Goodnight’s jeans. “At least not without the right incentive.”

Goodnight shamelessly pushed into the touch, turning a little to rub his ass on Vasquez’ hip. “I’ll eat whatever you want me to, mon choux, just keep doing that.” 

Vasquez smirked. “So you don’t want me to unpack this?”

He shook the box but needed two hands to tear open the package. Goodnight whined at the loss of contact, but immediately shut up as he saw what fell into Vas’ hands: two leather wrist cuffs in leopard print, connected by chain links.

Goodnight’s mouth went dry. He didn’t even notice Billy getting up from the bed until he was right in front of him, dropping the four bottles of lube on the comforter. Then he went on to stand beside the window. “You ready?” 

Goodnight gave him his best incredulous glare. 

“Well then,” Billy purred, drawing the curtain shut. “Let’s go.”

Dusty dark fell over them. The only light now came from the windows below the mezzanine. They didn’t need to switch on any lamps just yet, it was still late afternoon, but they’d need to leave the red curtain open to see. This wasn’t a problem per se – they’d walked around the building and checked all angles – but without walls, Goodnight always felt a little exposed.

Vasquez shook his hand, drawing their attention with the clacking of the dice in his palm. “We give this a try?”

Goodnight exchanged a quick look with Billy, who smirked.

“Sounds fun. Have you already thought about how you want to play this?”

Vas’ lips twitched. “What makes you think I haven’t thought about it all day?” 

Goodnight snickered. “I think you have. That’s why I’m asking you first. Who does what to whom?” 

“Smart man,” Vasquez laughed and drew him in for a kiss, sliding his tongue against Goodnight’s lower lip. When he let go Goodnight huffed in protest.

Vas motioned for them all to gather on the bed. “Okay, here’s what I thought: First, one of us rolls and does the action on there to one of the others’ body part. Then the second and third person go. Next time it’s number one’s turn, they do it to the other person.”

“Sounds fair,” said Goodnight. “Billy?”

Billy tilted his head. “Who starts?”

They looked at each other, then down at the dice.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors?”, Goodnight suggested after a moment of silence.

Vasquez groaned. “Not again.”

“How about you start, since you have them right now?” Billy said.

With a nod, Vas twisted around to a free spot on the bed and threw the dice. They clacked once and rolled apart, stopping quickly on the soft ground. Excitedly, all three of them peered at the result. 

“Kiss and nipple,” Billy read out. “Okay, whose nipples do you want to kiss?” 

Vasquez considered him, then his gaze slid to Goodnight, which had a burst of heat bloom in his belly. Vas looked back at Billy. Goodnight just caught a glimpse at the feral grin before he pounced. 

“Yours!”

He pushed Billy down onto the bed roughly, pinned him with a thigh over his hip and dove to kiss him, which also meant he was wagging his ass right in Goodnight’s face.

Billy let out a yelp, most likely due to the shock of unexpectedly finding himself horizontal, but Vasquez just swallowed it up. He licked into his mouth, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth and held it there, biting softly, and Goodnight could see the shudders that ran over Billy’s body.

Vas felt it too, judging by his delighted growl, and leaned down to use his teeth on Billy’s neck. With one hand he tugged Billy’s shirt out of those sinfully tight pants and pushed a hand under, revealing a slip of skin in the process.

Billy gasped, legs twitching, and Goodnight crawled closer to get a better look. 

Vas circled his thumb around Billy’s navel, scraping his teeth over his collarbones, and then dipped his thumb in.

Billy jerked away with a muffled protest, body tensing like a slingshot ready to snap. He caught Vas’ hand. “Hey!” 

Vasquez chucked. “Lo siento, loco.” He kissed him again, more gently.

Billy didn’t look the least bit pacified.

Vas tugged his hand out of Billy’s grasp and used both to push his shirt up, higher and higher, revealing the curves of his abs and pecs. But the smirk still lurked in the corner of his mouth, and Goodnight only caught a flash of teeth before Vas rubbed his beard to Billy’s belly with a laugh.

Billy actually squeaked. He twisted away but didn’t get far, and then Vasquez flopped down onto him to hold him in place. “Hey, loco. Calm down.” 

“You calm down!” Billy snarled.

Vas smiled up at him from chest level, then pushed the shirt up the last few inches, careful and attentive like he just unwrapped the cuffs.

Billy’s nipples were dark against his skin, two taut nubs with a tint of purple, although every time Goodnight said something like that Billy and Vas looked at him like he’d gone crazy. Which was their loss, because Goodnight could enjoy the sight of Billy’s purple nips all on his own, fanning the fire with a palm over his zipper. Then inspiration struck and he cupped Billy in his other hand.

Billy didn’t react. His eyes were fixed on Vasquez, unblinking, as he kissed his way down Billy’s sternum and then veered off to the side. Feather light, his lips closed around the first nub. 

Billy made a tiny, repressed noise, almost like a grunt. He’d been almost impassive until now, except for his consternation at the tickling, but the first touch to his nipples drew the red into his cheeks. Vasquez’ tongue-tip circled the nub and then he blew on it, and under Goodnight’s hand, Billy went from half-mast to rock hard. His hips jerked, probably on their own. Goodnight gave the shaft a lazy rub.

Moving to the other side, Vasquez let his breath stroke Billy’s heaving chest, the tip of his tongue hovering above the nipple. Billy’s cock twitched under Goodnight’s palm, his moan the only sound in the room.

Vas licked the hard nub and then pressed a kiss to it, leaving all the wetness there to cool. Then he sat up. “Your turn.”

Billy shivered, eyes glazed, as he reached for the dice with one unsteady hand. 

Vasquez climbed off him so Billy could actually throw.

The shirt fell down his body again as he did so, which was a shame, because with the return of some form of cover, Billy’s self-control usually recuperated too. He pushed Goodnight’s hand from his dick and let the dice fly.

“Bite and thigh,” Vasquez said. “Me or Goody?” 

Billy’s dark, molten gaze hit Goodnight, sliding down his body like lava to pool at his crotch. “I think Goody’s feeling a little bit left out.” 

Goodnight squeezed himself. “You going to do something about that?” 

Lips curving, Billy opened the button of his own pants and eased down the fly. Then he crawled over Goodnight, who tilted his head up easily to taste his smile.

Billy stroked his shoulders, then smoothed his hands over his chest, down his sides to curve over his hips. He rubbed his thumbs into the soft flesh there, just inside the dip of his hipbones, under the waistband of his jeans. One-handed, he popped the button and pushed his hand in to caress Goodnight through his briefs, kissing all the while. Or, more accurately, Billy was driving Goodnight insane with his quick, dexterous tongue.

Goodnight bucked into his touch, glad for the lack of restriction, though it only worsened the heat gathering there.

From his side, Vasquez chuckled darkly. He was touching himself, Goodnight was sure of that, but for now seemed content to enjoy the show.

“Stay,” Billy hummed against his lips, kissing Goodnight’s throat and moving on to press his nose to Goodnight’s t-shirt. He hooked his fingers into Goodnight’s pants and briefs to pull them down, just as his lips reached the damp blonde curls.

Goodnight’s cock sprang free, full and pink, bouncing. It wasn’t cold in the loft, but the first brush of air on his thighs still made Goodnight shiver. He resisted the urge to squirm.

Billy threw the jeans and underwear off the bed and parted Goodnight’s legs, rubbing his lips into the inside of his knee. “Having fun, Goody?”

The tickle of his breath shot straight to Goodnight’s groin. He grunts, spreading his legs wider. “As long as you’re no only down there for the scenery.” 

Billy smirked, pressing a kiss to the other knee. “Nice bush.”

Goodnight groaned and let his head fall back onto the comforter. He didn’t see the mischievous look Billy exchanged with Vasquez.

Hooking a hand under Goodnight’s knee, Billy pushed it up so he could make his way up the inside of Goodnight’s thigh with licks and kisses; higher and higher, until his nose bumped Goodnight’s heavy sack. There, on the inside, where the ligaments merged with the hipbone and the skin was most sensitive, he lingered, tickling with his tongue.

The breath rushed out of Goodnight at the sensation and a shiny drop appeared at the tip of his cock. “Oh, yeah,” he moaned, closing his eyes. 

He was vaguely aware of Vas’ hands tugging up his t-shirt to glide his hands over naked skin, but his mind focused on Billy’s ministrations: the first scrape of teeth, the light sucking on the flesh and then– 

“OW!” Goodnight yelled, almost jack-knifing off the bed. The inside of his thigh stung, the pain slowly bleeding into a throb. “You fucking vampire!” 

“It said bite,” Billy pointed out innocently, but Goodnight knew that look on his face. He huffed.

Billy’s fingers smoothed gently over the spot, followed closely by his lips: a silent apology. The throbbing faded, leaving behind a sweet ache that made Goodnight want for more. But Vasquez was already placing the dice on his belly. One of them lost its balance and rolled into Goodnight’s navel, rising and falling with his rapid breaths.

“Your turn, bomboncito.” 

Goodnight scooped them up and, without sitting up, rolled them beside his face. He craned his neck, but couldn’t see the upper sides clearly. He squinted. “Lick and what?” 

“Hands,” Billy supplied.

Vasquez chuckled darkly. “Perfect timing.” He cupped Goodnight’s cheek, thumb stoking along his bottom lip.

Goodnight darted his tongue out to lick it, enjoying the way Vas’ eyes darkened in response. He pushed harder, squeezing Goodnight’s lip against his teeth. A clear hint, and Goodnight sucked it in as it bent into his mouth. Curling his index and middle finger, Vas’ drew his knuckles through the mess of saliva and whispered, “Just like that, beautiful.”

Billy slid a hand up Vas’ back. They met in a breathy, open kiss, moaning into each others’ mouths. Billy’s deft fingers got Vas’ shirt open in no time, without even breaking their connection, and he tweaked a nipple between his fingers.

Vas made a tiny, protesting noise. But instead of trying to break free, he rolled his palm over the tent in his sweatpants. His fingers curled against the inside of Goodnight’s check and Goodnight moaned around them. 

Vas broke the kiss to look down at Goodnight with a glint in his eyes. “Yeah, that’s it. Get them really wet.” 

Goodnight squirmed, shivering. Were the head of his cock not already wet, it would be now; warm fluid dripped onto his belly. He swirled his tongue around Vas’ digits, spreading more wetness on them.

Vas watched him closely over the top of Billy’s head, who had moved down to lick the nipple he’d just teased. Somehow his hand had also found its way into Vas’ pants in the last few seconds, loosely fisting him. The flushed head of Vas’ cock, unsheathed and full, poked out. 

Groaning at the sight, Goodnight spit out the fingers to gasp for air. He knew what he must look like: lips red and puffy, shining wet, a trickle of drool running down his chin and his hair ruffled from where he rubbed it into the mattress. His insides were alive with writhing heat.

Vasquez ripped the thin string of saliva that tied them and reached for Goodnight’s cock with glistening fingers. He circled the slit at the top, eyes glowing. “Mmm. Looks like it’s–” 

Goodnight thrust into his touch, feeling himself pulse, and Vas’ hand closed around the base and gave a squeeze. The pressure was more than enough to rein in the pleasure.

“–my turn again!” 

Goodnight groaned, letting his head loll back. “Damnit.” 

“Hands,” Vasquez mumbled. “Aaand... hold.” His fiery gaze landed on Goodnight. “Looks like the cuffs are coming on earlier than I thought.”

Goodnight’s eyes widened, but before he had a chance to say or do anything, Billy was on him, knees pushed up against Goodnight’s ass, rubbing their cocks together. Goodnight jerked, choking on a moan, and tangled his fingers in Billy’s hair. The bun was even more messy than before. Fumbling for the hair tie, Goodnight tugged at the strands. 

Billy hissed. “Ow, be careful.” 

He reacjed a hand up to help. His fingers curled around Goodnight’s wrist, easing him away. Then Goodnight realized they weren’t Billy’s, but Vas’, when soft lips and a scratchy beard pressed to his skin. 

Vas’ eyes were gentle. “Caro, do you trust me?” 

Goodnight nodded eagerly. 

“Say it.” 

“Yes, I trust you.” 

Satisfied, Vas nodded. 

Billy had finally untangled the tie from his hair and threw it into the shadows, probably right off the mezzanine. He didn’t care, shaking his hair out so the strands fell over Goodnight’s face, caressing his cheeks like cool water. Goodnight immediately forgot about his hands. He let Vas draw them up to the metal headboard without a second thought. The cuffs slid around his wrists easily and the latches clicked shut. 

Vas leaned back to look at his handiwork. “Comfy?” 

Wriggling a little, Goodnight tested the position. Then he moaned as Billy stroked his nipple, causing sparks to ripple down his spine. He arched into the touch.

Billy withdrew. “Out loud, Goody.”

“Uhh,” Goodnight blinked. “Yeah. This is okay.”

He looked up at them with wide eyes, flushing hotly down his throat and chest, trying hard not to squirm as he was made conscious of the restraints. He felt painfully exposed like this; helpless in the most exhilarating way.

Vas let go of his wrists and sat on his haunches. His eyes, when they drifted towards Billy, were half-shut. A slow, seductive grin spread over his face. “He looks delicious, doesn’t he?”

“Mmm,” Billy agreed, his face almost unreadable in the dark as night fell beyond their little haven, “Makes me want to bite him again.”

Goodnight twitched, hips jerking towards them involuntarily. He could smell the desire pouring off their skin. The predatory glint in their eyes as they loomed over him was enough to have his cock leaking more mess onto his belly. He needed them to touch him, to claim him, fill him...

“Roll,” he croaked, throat dry.

From his position, he couldn’t see Billy do as told, but he saw their matching smirks. “What?”

But Billy just patted his thigh and then whispered something into Vas’ ear that made him grin.

“Caro, you’re going to love this,” he promised, hooking his arm under Goodnight’s knees – both of them at the same time – and lifting him up, so his ass hung in the air, completely exposed. Goodnight made a questioning noise that was half a whimper, because the position felt so unbearably vulnerable. He couldn’t see Billy any more, but he felt his strong hands grip his ass like he owned it, drawing the cheeks apart. Then a puff of heat hit his skin and Goodnight squirmed.

“Ah!” 

Now knowing what was coming – he really should have caught on sooner, considering he’d been in this position plenty of times – Goodnight trembled. He couldn’t not, but Vas’ just held on tighter, and Billy hooked his thumbs into the crack to open him wide. The first touch of hot, wet tongue to his hole had Goodnight crying out.

“Ah, Billy!”

Billy just pushed further, unrelenting as always, coaxing him open with his tongue and then a finger. Goodnight tried to rock his hips and grind into the touch but he couldn’t get enough leverage. He couldn’t do anything except take what Billy gave him. It was the sweetest agony to be loosened like this, with Vas’ cock rubbing against his side like a filthy promise.

Billy dipped his tongue in, dragging it along the inside of the rim in a slow circle. A hum spilled past his lips, the vibrations causing a painful tug in Goodnight’s belly.

He bucked, straining against the restraints, and Vas’ grip on him almost slipped. 

Drawing back, Billy gave his ass a squeeze. “I think that has to be it for now, or we’ll need to gag him,” he told Vas. 

“He’d like that,” Vas rumbled, eyes blown wide and dark, and lowered Goodnight’s legs. 

Billy patted his ass. “What do you say, Goody? Want a ball gag for Christmas?” 

Goodnight, still scrambling for his wits with pleasure coursing through him like eddies on a pond, whined at the thought. “Spoiler alert.”

Billy laughed, smoothing his hand over Goodnight’s belly. “We need to finish this round, though.” 

Goodnight frowned, having forgotten all about their little game until Vasquez produced the dice again. There was a tiny pause as they all realized that Goodnight couldn’t throw like this.

“I’ll do it,” Billy offered and rolled. “Oh, wow.” 

“What, cher?” 

Vasquez held up one dice. “Suck.” 

“And question mark,” Billy added, showing him the other. He ran a knuckle over Goodnight’s cheek. “Looks like you’re getting your ball gag sooner rather than later.” 

Before Goodnight could puzzle out what that meant, Billy swung a leg over his chest and straddled him in reverse position. Things fell into place then, and Goodnight groaned as the pulsing in his groin intensified. “Yes.” 

Billy scooted backwards until his balls hit Goodnight’s chin. 

Goodnight eagerly licked them. At the same time, two hands pushed apart his thighs again, wet fingers probing at his slick hole. They slid in without a hitch, two at once, and Goodnight panted into Billy’s perineum. All he could see was Billy’s glorious ass, and he wished he were free to touch, but the cuffs sat tight around his wrists.

“Caro, you’re gonna like this,”Vasquez rumbled from somewhere out of his line of sight. He started thrusting with his fingers, soon adding a third to stretch the muscle. 

Goodnight rocked down onto him, mouthing at Billy’s balls at the same time. The heat inside him coiled tighter and tighter, each brush close to his prostate making him twitch. “Now,” he pressed, strained to his own ears, “Do it now!”

Vas withdrew his fingers and Billy looked down to smile at Goodnight upside down. “Wanna make this even more fun?” 

The tip of his cock brushed Goodnight’s lips, who opened his mouth immediately, trying to catch it. But it hovered just out of reach.

Instead, Vasquez was back, together with a blunt pressure nudging at his entrance. Goodnight had to focus on relaxing for a moment. The first thrust was almost tight, but he loved the feeling of being stretched like this. His hole felt warmer, somehow, and he blinked and clenched, testing. The heat grew, intensifying into a burn, just this side of painful. Ginger smell hit his nose.

“Oh god,” Goodnight moaned, jerking his hips. He wasn’t sure whether he was trying to get away or get more. 

Vasquez gripped his ass and dragged him down, bottoming out in one stroke. Goodnight cried out; he hadn’t been able to feel it before because everything was too warm, but now he did, every inch of Vas’ long cock. He froze, his body one tense line.

“Goody?” Billy said above him, a question in his tone. “Are you okay?” 

Goodnight licked the tip of Billy’s cock. He wasn’t sure about the burning in his ass, but this he could do. He opened his mouth wide and Billy – gentle now, as always supremely controlled when the situation called for it – shifting inch by inch, until his cock hit the back of Goodnight’s throat. He moved slowly, in counterpoint to Vas’ hard thrusts that melted Goodnight from the inside, lighting his ass on fire and filling the loft with wet, filthy squelching sounds.

Billy lowered his head, closing his lips over the head of Goodnight’s cock and Goodnight yowled around his mouthful. It was so much, too much, overwhelming– 

He spilled with a shout, into Billy’s mouth; a burst of fluid Billy swallowed instinctively, his constricting throat working the last drops from Goodnight, teasing and squeezing until even that gentle touch became unbearable.

Goodnight whimpered, but his bones had disintegrated on him and he didn’t have the strength to do more than take Vas’ rapid, almost violent thrusts. He could only focus on Billy’s cock in his mouth, equally frantic. 

And then Billy leaned up to catch Vas’ lips in a clumsy kiss. Goodnight couldn’t see it but he heard, and he felt Billy freeze into stillness, flooding his tongue with salt. He swallowed it just like Billy did with him, sucking on the softening flesh.

Vas gripped his thighs, pulling him down onto his cock and then came with a grunt, deep inside. 

Goodnight couldn’t feel it because his hole throbbed with feverish warmth, pricking from the ginger lube. He closed his eyes, drifting in the afterglow. A few moment later, Billy rolled off him, leaving the cooler air to stroke his sweaty skin. The absence of his weight made breathing a lot easier. But then Vas started to pull out, and Goodnight winced. “Wait.” 

He stilled immediately. “Caro?” 

“Gimme a sec,” Goodnight half-slurred. He felt loopy, all of a sudden.

“I’m taking these off, okay?” Billy asked, unfairly calm again, tapping Goodnight’s hand. 

He didn’t reply, simply let him do it, and then lowered his arms with a heartfelt hiss. His shoulders stung a little from holding the foreign position during their strenuous activities.

Billy tapped Goodnight’s cheek. “Goody, are you okay? Can Vas pull out now?” 

“Mm, yeah.”

He made himself nod, trying not to wince when Vas gripped his ass to hold him as he eased out, inch by burning inch. Goodnight’s legs trembled, falling to the side as soon as Vas slipped free and let go. 

Above him, Billy chuckled. “You’re a puddle. Jell-o.” 

Goodnight would smile if he had the energy. They both moved around him, stretching out on the comforter. 

“Spare blanket, loco?” Vas asked, somewhere to his left.

Billy’s hair brushed Goodnight’s shoulder and chest, which probably meant he was nodding, and soft, fluffy fabric settled over them. 

Goodnight opened one eye. “Vas?”

“Sí?”

“Come to bed.”

Vas chuckled. “Sí, caro.”

He slid in next to them and Goodnight cuddled up to him immediately, a happy little noise on his lips. Billy moved closer too, spooning him. Fingers slid into Goodnight’s hair, curling as they scratched his scalp. He pushed into the touch, limbs feeling heavier by the minute. Sleep seemed to lure him from the edge of darkness when another thought swirled to the forefront of his mind. Lube. _Billy._ “Cher?”

“What, Goody?” 

“International Threesome Day is _not_ over.”


End file.
